


It hurts like hell

by Dragongirl30



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl30/pseuds/Dragongirl30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 5 years since Sarah Williams defeated the Labyrinth.  Now just out of college she finds her life is lacking.  Can Jareth be that someone to add excitement to her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning

Sarah was lying face down in her bedroom. As she rolled over she glanced around her room. It had changed over the years, especially after her trip to the Underground and her encounter with its king Jareth the Goblin King. Of the few items she had kept from her 15 year old self was her music box, books and her statue of Jareth.  
She looked at all the boxes that littered her room. She was in the process of moving into her new place. At 21 she felt it was time to move on and get her own place. Toby peeked around the doorway to her room.  
“Hi Sarah!” Toby exclaimed as he skipped into her room.  
Sarah hugged her little brother and ruffled his hair. She couldn’t believe how big he was getting.  
“Sarah” Toby inquired “You ARE coming to my birthday party aren’t you?”  
“You know I am silly boy” Sarah said affectionately.  
All she had been hearing for the past 2 weeks from Toby was about his birthday party and the jump house he and his school friends would be getting to jump in. He also was excited about the prospect of having a dinosaur birthday cake.  
Sarah ruffled the little boys hair as he hugged her then skipped out the room. Little boys and dinosaurs Sarah mused. The pale moon shone into her room. As she continued to watch the moon, her mind could not help but wander to a different kind of night. A night when rain was pelting her windows and she received a visit from the Goblin King after hastily wishing her brother away. Oh the horror Sarah has felt when she realized what she had unwittingly done. “What’s said is said”. Sarah could still hear the smarmy voice of Jareth echoing in her head. She would often think of her friends in Labyrinth in quiet moments, especially in the peace of her room. It wasn’t that Sarah’s life was bad. In fact, after her trip to the Labyrinth she tried mending her ways with her dad and stepmom. They all had a heart to heart which helped evolved their family into a tight knit unit.  
Sarah went over to her book shelf and pulled out her well worn and loved copy of the Labyrinth, passed her hand over the cover and placed it in her last box. Tomorrow would be moving day. She wasn’t moving far really, just across town into a small apartment. It wasn’t much but it was hers. She found it with her dad. It was situated in a cute brownstone on the 2nd floor. It had 1 bedroom and a tiny kitchen but what it lacked in size it made up for in character. It suited her taste perfectly.  
Stretching her arms out and yawning Sarah lay back down on the bed in her childhood room and fell asleep. In her dreams she began to remember a scene from long ago, a ball, a room with many stairs, and Jareth begging her to stay with him forever. 

Waking up the next day Sarah washed up in the shower, pulled on her soft and comfortable jeans and sweatshirt, ate a quick breakfast(steaming oatmeal, a must on a cold day) and began loading up her boxes into the moving van with her family’s help. It was a group effort with even Toby chipping in. The move took most of the day but after that Sarah was settled in. “Well Sarah”, Sarah’s dad said as he stood looking at her apartment, hands on his hips “I think that about does it” after returning up the stairs with a box of Sarah’s things she would need right away or wanted access to soon, place the box on her counter top. "Sarah, I can’t believe you are already on your own” Eileen her step mother smiled “I know you’re ready dear, I just cannot believe this day has come” Eileen proceeded to hug Sarah. After another round of farewells, Sarah was alone in her apartment. It was sparsely decorated at this point, a problem Sarah would soon remedy. There was a very interesting second hand store in town where she felt a girl just out of college and starting a new job may find some cool and inexpensive pieces for her place that would lend some warmth and bring a touch of her style and taste to it. The bones of the place were great. Beautiful hardwood floors, large windows and arched ceilings completed the beauty of the place. With a sigh, Sarah sat down and picked at the leftover Chinese food from lunch. Unbidden the image of Jareth once more popped into Sarah’s head. “I have got to get over him , that was a long time ago now. Heck I was a child!” Sarah thought. However, if Sarah was being honest with herself, it was true that Jareth had occupied her mind on and off for the last 5 years. Sure Sarah dated over the years but nothing very serious. She had in fact a date tonight with someone her friend Karen had set her up with. She had been reluctant but her friend won out. “Come on Sarah, you have got to get out there.” Karen had told her. “Karen, it’s not like I haven’t dated before……” Even to Sarah the argument sounded weak. Karen smiled as she knew victory was at hand “So let me set you up! Auggie is a pretty nice guy, and not bad on the eyes” she continued “think Chris Hemsworth or Jake Gyllenhaal”. Sarah replied “Ok, ok Karen I will go out with him” Karen hugged in Sarah and said” You’ll have a great time!”

 

After graduating college, Sarah decided to teach literature. She loved books and bringing them to life in a school setting. To introduce them to another generation of kids appealed to her lot. The local community college was where she had found her 1st job and so far it seemed okay. She certainly had met some new friends in the form of her colleagues. One in particular, her friend Karen was a stalwart person who had a fun sense of humor and always was willing to join Sarah for late night viewing of their favorite tv shows or movies. It was not uncommon for Sarah and Karen to spend these times talking about everything from problems in their life to the hot guy on tv. Tonight however she was finding herself getting ready for her blind date. “Oh Karen why did I agree to this” thought Sarah as she applied her make-up. She decided on a pair of capris and a floral print shirt that flowed around her. A cute pair of strappy yellow sandals and a chunky necklace completed her look. Sarah was supposed to met the blind date at the local nature museum and since it was not far she decided to walk. It was a beautiful evening. The air had a warm earthy smell to it. Gently a warm breeze played through Sarah’s hair as she gazed at the night sky and her surroundings that gorgeous night.. In no time at all Sarah had arrived at the museum.  
Waiting near the entrance, a tall, lanky man approached her. “Sarah Williams?” The man asked.  
“Yes, you must be Auggie” Sarah replied. They shook hands and proceeded to walk about the museum and later go went coffee. Auggie was a nice guy as Karen had said but once again there was no chemistry no butterflies, no longing to discover more. She just couldn’t help but find her mind wandering. She felt bad but really her heart wasn’t into it. It wasn’t even that Auggie wasn’t attractive, her certainly lived up to the hype. Sarah ended the date early and begged off having Auggie walk her home. As she walked she listened to the crickets singing their night serenade and felt peaceful for the first time since moving into her apartment. What was wrong with Auggie she pondered. It wasn’t like he wasn’t nice, funny even and good looking. She supposed that ever since her trip to the Labyrinth long ago no guys could measure up to the infamous ruler of Underground, the Goblin King. “Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave”. How those words rankled her back then, she was no one’s slave, she certainly refused to fear some one that was supposed to love her. Yet, even her sixteen year old mind knew somewhere at the back of her mind that the Goblin King was offering what he could and was capable of at the time. She also knew then and now that no way was she ever going to be involved with a man who asked her to essentially bow down to him and not be his equal. Sarah shook her head to dispel these thoughts. She took her phone out of her pocket and called her friend who she knew was dying to hear all about her date. “Hello?” Answered Karen. “Hey Karen, just thought I’d call you and let you know all about the date” started Sarah. “How did it go” Karen squeaked excitedly into the phone. “Well, you know he was very nice….” Sarah began.  
Karen sighed, “What was wrong with Auggie”  
“Nothing Karen, nothing at all” Sarah said as she continued down the street.  
While Karen continued interrogating her, asking Sarah why not give Auggie another chance, Sarah took a break in her friend's questions to excuse herself and get off the phone as soon as she could. Sarah hated these kinds of conversations. Why in the heck was everyone in a rush to find her someone. Worse still was the reason Sarah couldn’t tell them her lack of interest in the guys she met. How was she supposed to explain her crush on a man who lived in a world apart from theirs? They would think she was nuts first of all. Secondly, well there was no second. It wasn’t something she could ever tell anyone. Yes she could see it now telling her friend “Well you see, the reason I am not interested in these guys is I sorta fell for the Goblin King. We met when I was a teenager who wished away Toby and had to fight through underground, the Goblin City and its king to get back”. Yup, that would go over so well. Sa “Wake up" Sarah chided herself "that was five years ago, he has forgotten about you.” The return to her home passed quickly and after arriving at her apartment, Sarah bounded up the steps and entered into her apartment. From the neighboring tree looked on an owl, snowy white. Its large luminous eyes following her ascent into the brownstone. When Sarah had gone inside, it flew away.


	2. Darkness before the light

Before she knew it, it was Toby’s birthday and as promised, she arrived early to help set up for the party. Twelve of Toby’s classmates were due to arrive around noon along with some family members and family friends. Soon enough the guests arrived and complimented the food, dinosaur decorations and adorable dinosaur cake. The jump house was a big hit with the kids who were currently either jumping within it or running around the yard with Nerf guns and dinosaurs.   
“Sarah” called Eileen “Could you please bring out more appetizers and drinks for our guests out on the back porch?”  
“No problem Eileen” replied Sarah  
Sarah placed all the items on a tray and re-loaded the table with all the goodies.   
Sarah smiled to herself, the dinosaur eggs, really just jello jigglers in the shape of eggs were a crowd pleaser and of course what kid wouldn’t love juice boxes, popcorn and pretzel dogs? 

Still, after two hours of kid madness, Sarah decided to take a walk into the side yard leading up to front of the house. Pausing to sit underneath an old arbor with beautiful climbing roses draped across it, Sarah closed her eyes and enjoyed the stillness of the moment. Stretching out and brushing her hair out of her eyes she sensed there was someone watching her. Now Sarah knew her tiny town was not usually one fraught with trouble, nevertheless something was telling her to pay attention. When she opened her eyes she saw towards the front of the yard one of the fathers who dropped of a kid at the party.   
“Well hello” the father said as he walked up to her “Beautiful day for a party”.   
“We sure did get lucky” agreed Sarah who was feeling a little uneasy in the current situation. Something about this man’s body language was setting off alarms in her head.   
“I’m Jeff, I don’t think we were properly introduced when I dropped my son off.”   
She couldn’t help but notice the lascivious way Jeff was looking at her.  
Sarah nodded “Nice to meet you. Listen I really need to be getting back to the party. I am sure my step mom is wondering where I am at”   
She really felt silly for feeling so awkward. She tried telling herself she must be over reacting. Still she always felt it was a good bet to trust her instincts and in this case her instincts told her to leave.  
Quickly excusing herself, Sarah felt his gaze on her as she made her way back to the backyard where a lot of people were congregating. Reaching the safety of the party, her heart pounded as though something worse had happened. When the party ended, Jeff took his son home but as he left, he stared at Sarah. Feeling uncomfortable Sarah ended up staying at her parent’s house long after clean up was done. Her dad had noticed something was up.  
“Sarah, is something bothering you” questioned her dad  
Sarah lied “I’m fine dad, just thought we could hang out a bit.”   
Sarah’s dad, not totally convinced decided to not press her further for which she was grateful. 

 

The following week, the party and it’s unpleasantness faded from memory. She was currently shopping at Dirty John’s Thrift Store. The name was not the most appealing but inside was a wonderland of inexpensive and unique items from furniture to home decor. After running her fingertips through a particularly garish buffalo head she heard her friend Karen, who had joined her in the hunt to decorate Sarah’s apartment beckoned her to another part of the store.   
“Hey Sarah you have got to see this!”  
Sarah laughed, she knew something odd or eccentric had captured her friends attention. Arriving to the place her friend was Sarah almost choked on the coffee she had been sipping.  
In Karen’s hands was a framed antiquated map. Inside its frame was a detailed drawing of a fantastical land named Underground.   
“Isn’t this a trip? It looks like something out of Lord of the Rings! Bilbo himself could have drawn it. Look it has a labyrinth, a pretty hard core on from the looks of it” said Karen delightedly.   
When Sarah didn’t immediately respond Karen look at friend more closely.   
“Sarah, what is wrong? You look like I just told you the worst news ever, what gives?”  
Sarah tried to brush it off and replied “Oh no I am just distracted thinking about some papers I have to grade”  
Karen looked suspiciously at Sarah “No, I don’t buy it, something weirded you out with this map”  
“Come on it even has something called the Goblin City and Bog of Eternal Stench in it!”  
Sarah sighed, “Karen, I guess I am just out of it. It really is a very fun map”  
“I think you should get it, now hear me out. I know it is kind of odd but I think it would really add something interesting to your apartment. It could be a conversation piece! Look at this wood frame, it must be at least 100 years old”   
Sarah reached out and touched the frame. It almost felt warm, alive, as though some kind of energy was imbued within it. Underground. It was almost predestined that she should find this map her in her little town.   
“Ok,” was all Sarah said  
“Trust me, that is going to be an awesome focal point in your living room” Karen said satisfied that she had convinced her friend to buy the unusual map.   
Sarah finished her shopping trip by adding a couple of lamps, a rug and a few more knick knacks for around her place.   
Returning home, Sarah found good places for all her new treasures. However, her gaze kept traveling back to the map now hanging above the fireplace in her apartment.  
Later that evening after watching a few of her favorite tv shows, Sarah heard a knock at her door. Placing some dirty dishes in the sink, she walked past her window, not noticing the owl that perched on a branch near by. A rapping on the door echoed again. Sarah, assuming it was Karen dropping by to hang out, called out “On my way, just had to clear some dishes”. Wiping her hands on her apron, Sarah opened the door.   
“Hello Sarah”  
Sarah gasped as she saw it was none other than Jeff, the parent of one of Toby’s school friends from the birthday party.   
“What are you doing here, how did you find out where I live?” Sarah questioned, her voice betraying her fear as she tried to close the door.   
Pushing his way in Jeff sauntered past her.  
“It really wasn’t that hard, we do live in a small town” He glanced around the apartment, coldly looking at Sarah and continued “the internet is a wonderful tool”.  
Walking deeper into Sarah’s apartment, Jeff sat down on her couch and peered at her.   
“A lovely place you have here Sarah. I am not surprised, a beautiful girl like you must have great taste” Jeff said looking like the cat who got the cream.   
“Listen, I don’t think it is very appropriate for you to be here right now. Leave before I am forced to call the police” Sarah demanded as she walked backwards towards the kitchen where her cellphone lay.  
“Do you really need to do that? I thought we had hit it off quite well last week”  
Sarah finally reached her phone and found to her dismay it was dead. She internally cursed herself for being lazy and not charging it or unpacking all of her apartment yet. Her silverware, utensils and any useful object lay still in its boxes in the same room Jeff was.   
“I am not going to be a victim” Sarah told herself.  
“Leave now or we have a problem” Sarah spat out loud. In her mind she went through what self defense she knew.  
Jeff, ignoring Sarah, stalked towards her and grabbed her arm. “You think you can play coy with me? Flirting like you were at that party?” Jeff shook her and grabbed her by both arms.   
Sarah stomped on Jeff’s instep and made a dash to get away. Jeff was not easily deterred, some of the madness the lurked in him came out as caught up to Sarah sneered   
“Try something like that again it will go worse for you”  
Sarah shoved him and ran into the hallway of her apartment. Jareth’s face popped once more into her head and without thinking shouted “Goblin King, I wish you were here to help me right now!”   
Jeff had regained the ground he lost and just as he was pulling Sarah towards him the pressure of his hand was gone. Sarah looked behind her and saw Jareth. The look of anger that contorted his face was almost too awful to behold. She could a liken it to an enraged lion. Jeff, dangling by the scruff of his jacket looked quite pitiful in comparison.   
“Jareth….:” was all she could breath out.   
The Goblin King slowly placed Jeff down without releasing his hold on him.  
Sarah, no longer in danger of what she knew would have transpired had Jareth not show up, could now take a minute to assess his attire. He looked every bit the dark knight. He was wearing the same outfit he had worn the night Sarah had wished away Toby. His face had a look of arrogance and cold anger that made him seem ethereal in a way. Even though five years had passed Jareth appeared unchanged. His hair, still in the same style, was only different in that a little bit of red tinged parts of it.   
Leaning in Jareth placed his face inches from Jeff who had the sense to cower before him.  
“It seems you having been causing trouble” Jareth tsked “When a lady asks you to leave, you respect her.”  
Jeff, unable it seemed to form coherent words merely made a garbled noise in response. He did not seem to notice Sarah anymore and was focused on the man before him.   
“A man such as yourself who takes pleasure in dominating those who do not pose as much of a threat need to learn what a real challenge is;”  
Jareth smiled in such malevolent way that Jeff’s face expressed pure fear as he tried to scramble away. The effort was fruitless as he was still being held tightly by Jareth’s unwavering hand.  
Bending down further, Jeff paled as Jareth whispered something in his ear. Looking at Sarah with an unreadable expression, Jareth formed a crystal on his finger tips and dropped it next to Jeff. As it shattered, both Jeff and Jareth disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying this story! Feedback is welcome


	3. Brave

Sarah was shaken up in the aftermath of what had happened. It felt like her emotions had just ridden an extreme roller coaster. She couldn’t believe that creep Jeff had almost come close too…... Sarah couldn’t even finish the sentence in her own mind. She was curled up on her couch, a soft fleece blanket tucked around her body like a shield. Quietly shaking Sarah reached over to phone, dialed her friend Karen, and relived the events of what happened with out mentioning Jareth specifically. Within minutes Karen was at Sarah’s apartment with reassurances, some strong coffee and of course chocolate.   
“Oh my God Sarah you need to report what happened!” Karen said while she sat near her friend.   
Sarah bit her lip, unsure how to proceed. How in the heck could she explain to Karen that Jeff would not be located anywhere? In fact, his disappearance would soon cause the police to knock on her own door.   
“Karen, I just want to put this behind me...I’m safe now and…”  
“Sarah, you never did explain how you made it out, how did you escape?”  
Sarah glanced down, unsure how much to tell.   
“Well, just Jeff caught up with me, a man came out of nowhere….  
Well that much was true she thought  
“And got Jeff away from me. Jeff ran off and I don’t know where he or that man is now”  
Sarah hated lying but there was no way she was going to say Jeff is probably in the Underground being done who knows what to by its king. She had been so shocked at the sudden arrival of Jareth. The look in his eyes as he disappeared with Jeff was confusing. His stare had been so intense, trying to figure out a man who had tortured her when she ran the Labyrinth meant by it was puzzling.   
“SARAH!” Karen shouted. Sarah realized that she had been ignoring a question her friend was asking her so distracted she was by Jareth’s arrival and her recent near miss with danger.

“W-what?” Sarah asked dazedly.   
“Why are you not calling the police?” She demanded “He could come back, it is not safe for you here right now”.  
“Karen, I’m fine! Geez I know this was a horrid thing that just happened and it could have gone a lot worse. I will call the police in the morning”  
Karen’s face dropped after Sarah explosive speech. “Hey I was just trying to look out for you”  
Sarah sighed, “I know Karen. I didn’t mean to snap. Tonight has taken a lot out of me”  
“I know Sarah, it’s ok. I understand, I mean if I went through what you did….” Karen shook her head slowly, concern still painted her face.   
“ I know you’re an adult but would you like me to stay tonight? You know for moral support or just so you aren’t alone?”  
Sarah felt lucky to have a friend like Karen and agreed promptly.  
“That sounds great. Ok, I still have a pair of pajamas from when you crashed at my place last time. Let me grab them and then we can pig out on Haggen Daaz, popcorn and the latest episode of Supernatural”  
While Sarah walked the length of her living room towards her bedroom she snorted to herself at her choice of tv show, ah irony. Sarah loved her bedroom. The same place she had found that unusual map of Underground also gifted her some lovely cheerful shabby chic pieces. The moonlight bathed her room in a soft glow. It was strange that even though she was shaken up from her ordeal, she felt an odd sense of peace about it. She also knew that had to do with Jareth. No doubt wherever Jareth was currently, Jeff also was. Sitting of the soft comforter, a cheerful robins egg blue with floral print, Sarah noticed a piece of parchment. The words on it written in unfamiliar handwriting.  
No fear, only know you are safe   
Sarah just stared at the paper. It was not signed but she had no doubt of who its sender was. Gripping the piece of paper, Sarah walked to her window and peered outside. Across the street was the snowy owl from the other night. It almost seemed luminous in the night sky. As its gaze caught hers, it dropped from the branch and flew away. Still holding the paper, Sarah fingered the note, its thick, heavy paper pressing against her hand. Running her free hand through her hair, Sarah put the note in her draw and went outside to rejoin her friend who had already cued Supernatural on the DVR. Tossing the pajamas at Karen, Sarah plopped onto the couch and playfully punched her in the arm.   
“Thanks again for staying Karen, it feels good to know you are here. Also, did i mention you have great taste in snacks?” Sarah mumbled as she dug her spoon into the rich, gooey ice cream. Caramel and chocolate, the food of the gods Sarah thought.   
Karen smiled and replied “Just so long as you save part of that for me I’ll call us square”  
Leaning back into the couch and wrapping her favorite fleece blanket around her shoulders, Sarah shuddered and put the nastiness of the day out of her head concentrating instead on the actors on the screen. Somewhere around midnight Sarah drifted off to sleep, tv playing in the background and began to dream.  
She was back in the Labyrinth, specifically near the Goblin City. Sensing someone behind her she turned. There stood Jareth. His face was unreadable, blue eyes almost piercing her own trying to relay some message. When she walked towards him, his lip upturned into his famous sneer as he placed his hand out. “Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. What makes you think you can enter Underground even in a dream without my permission” he laughed. Sarah stretched her hand out and as she did fell into the oubliette. Landing on her knees Sarah felt a pressure all around her almost choking her and then heard Jareth voice echo around her, “What’s said is said”  
Sarah woke up with a start and looked groggily at her alarm clock. Six-thirty a.m! This would have been a good morning for her body to let her sleep in but alas that was not to be the case. Her muscles felt like she had run a marathon she never trained for. Sarah tip toed past Karen who was sleeping on the floor and started a pot of tea. After this ritual, she jumped in the shower. Its hot water blasting away the remainder of the strange dream she had had and helped to sooth her aching muscles. Stepping out Sarah quickly ran a comb through her hair and decided to put it into a loose bun. Slipping on a pair of leggings and loose fitting sweater she stepped out of the steamy bathroom. Hearing the sounds of someone in the kitchen, Sarah was greeted by the smells of brewing coffee, pancakes, bacon and a hearty hello from Karen.   
“Good morning Sarah” Karen started as she flipped what turned out to be blueberry pancakes. “I thought a delicious breakfast would be a good way to start today”. Handing a plate piled with pancakes, bacon and fresh blueberries to Sarah, Karen proceeded to put one together for herself going back to also bring them a cup of tea and coffee respectively.   
Closing her eyes and sipping some of the tea Sarah began, “I was thinking of taking a trip to the police station and reporting what happened”  
Karen nodded “Good idea, I would go with you but I promised I would sub in a class at the college today. Are you ok to go alone?”  
Sarah quickly answered “Oh I will be fine. It will be boring I am sure anyhow.” Truly Sarah was a little relieved Karen would be busy. She wanted to investigate more into the mythology of Underworld at the local library and didn’t want to have to answer any questions about the subject matter. No need to let Karen think she had lost her mind on top of being attacked last night! Slipping on her shoes and grabbing her purse and keys, Sarah locked up her apartment and headed towards the police station. She spent the next hour and a half describing what had happened to her in detail to different staff at the department. Police had been sent to the house of where Jeff, last name Styx lived. The family seemed unconcerned when they were told he was missing. Sarah’s town was not very large and there were not many places on could check on to find someone. After a while even the police seemed to lose interest in her report. It was strange but Sarah too felt a general sense of ease about the whole thing. As soon as she left the station her anxiety started to creep back in. She gazed back at the police station and eyed it suspiciously. It almost felt like magic had infiltrated it. She couldn’t say for sure, but somehow, she felt once again Jareth was involved in some way. 

 

The library was not much help, anything she found was children’s stories or fiction. The only thing she did find of use was an old leather bound book regarding travel through the ages mentioning different and unusual ways of travel. It seemed all far fetched but then again Jareth was real and that in itself was insane enough. If she thought the library wasn’t helpful she was totally surprised when she went back to her apartment. A note of encouragement from Karen was left on her kitchen table along with another note made with the same thick vellum paper.  
Remember you are strong Sarah Williams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter three, I would love to hear what you all think!


	4. You'll find someone true

“Sarah, are you are okay?” Penelope or Penny to those who knew her asked. 

Sarah had returned to work. She was trying to get back into the routine of going about a normal day a week after she had almost been assaulted. She had decided to use some sick days and after a week came back to work hoping everything would seem more ordinary. Teaching classes, grading papers, talking to students during office hours, but still she seemed to be walking in a daze most of the time. To be honest, nothing was as it seemed anymore. Sarah smiled at that. A friendly worm once gave her that exact piece of advice. Regardless, between not jumping at her own shadow and now two notes from Jareth, life did seem turned upside down. Looking up from her papers, Sarah stopped chewing on the end of a pencil and debated how to best respond.

“Just trying to grade these papers, it’s amazing how many grew in a week! It is almost as if they ran away and had a family” Sarah answered hoping to avoid the obvious inquiry. 

Being in a small town had many wonderful quirks, this however, was not one of them. Everyone knew each other’s business. Karen respectfully did not spread what happened to Sarah around town but when someone’s dad disappears, questions are going to be raised. Word had gotten around how little Simon’s father had tried to attack Sarah. Apparently this was not Jeff’s first time try to hurt someone of the opposite sex. Unlike Sarah, he had gotten further with his first victim. It had been last year, the woman in question had since moved but never pressed charges choosing to want to put behind her what had happened. 

Penny sympathetically looked at Sarah and said, “You know it is okay to not be ok right?” Penny reached out and grabbed Sarah’s hand. 

“I will be okay, I guess this is what they mean by taking one day at a time” Sarah admitted. 

With that Sarah focused on finishing the mountain of paper in front of her. She was motivated to return to the library as she had gotten an inter library loan to check out a couple of books from libraries in the surrounding area. She felt like she still had a mystery to solve regarding one Goblin King, maybe one of these books would have some folklore on Underground. Hours later and with what Sarah figured was brewing into a fine case of carpal tunnel, she finally put down the pen she had been grading with. Good thing too because if she had to read one more poorly written paper on A Paradise Lost, she thought she may go insane. Glancing at the clock, Sarah was glad to see it was not too late. The library was closing at 7 that evening and here it was only 5:40pm. Satisfied with a hard days work, Sarah packed her stuff up, grabbed her pepper spray out of her purse, an item she refused to leave in her purse anymore and strolled to her car. As she reached for her keys Sarah felt once more the presence of someone intensely watching her. Deja vu hit immediately and she began hyperventilate a little. Grabbing a firmer grip on the pepper spray Sarah whirled to face whomever was behind her. Only to her shock, no one was there. In fact, the parking lot was pretty devoid of anyone at the moment. Glancing around her, Sarah noticed once more the most regal, breathtaking white barn owl. She had been seeing owls a lot in her town that week, never in the same place. She always felt its gaze held almost a kind of intelligence in its large black eyes. Without knowing why, Sarah longed to touch the owl. Walking slowly towards where it perched in the pine tree Sarah approached the winged raptor. Before completely crossing the distance between her and the bird, it took flight. With a start Sarah shook her head. What in the heck had she been doing trying to touch a wild creature? Returning to her car, Sarah drove off. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Too close, it had been too close a call. Jareth, ruler of the Goblin City and much of the surrounding areas of Underground had been pacing in his throne room for the past half hour.  
Jareth took to occasionally checking on people who had successfully solved and beat his Labyrinth. With Sarah, he couldn’t deny he felt a bond with her that he admitted barely to himself was more than just idle curiosity. He was drawn to her. Unfortunately her will kept him from visiting her realm as more than an owl. He saw her amend her relationship with her parents and the incorrigible Toby. He saw her excel in school and get a job, form relationships and go on dates. This last thought made him clench his teeth. He saw those boys try and gain Sarah’s affection. None of them seemed to really stick around. The last attempt at a date with Auggie lead to nothing just as the dates before him had. He had been trying to busy himself in an effort to pass the time in his lonely existence in Underground by wandering through the Labyrinth. He had hoped the map of Underground he had magicked above ground would eventually help lead Sarah back to him. The night Sarah had been in danger Jareth heard her voice echo in his head as she called out for help. The alarming timber in her voice was frightening. He knew it was not the map which called Jareth to her. When he appeared he automatically chose his battle fatigues. It took milliseconds to assess what was happening and pull the despicable man off her. The pure rage the coursed through his body was indescribable. When Sarah turned and saw him standing there Jareth couldn’t help but notice the bravery behind the fear in her eyes. “It seems you having been causing trouble, when a lady asks you to leave, you respect her.” He told the man trembling before him. When he heard Sarah breath his name it sent such a sensation through him. Still in that moment, his current captive demanded his full attention. Leaning over Jareth had promised him pain, retribution and misery. The disgusting man stunk of fear, Jareth smiled wickedly as he transported them Underground after depositing him in one of the darkest parts of the Labyrinth. Jareth admitted it gave him much pleasure to see Jeff stumbling around in confusion. Typically, when someone was wished away, as Toby had been, worthy runners were given “guides” or viaggi. When Sarah had wished away Toby, she was initially given one viaggi, Hoggle. However, the more Sarah showed her merit and worth in the Labyrinth, the more viaggi she obtained. Her total of three was remarkable. Historically speaking only a few gain as many viaggi as she had. Also more telling of the type of person Sarah was, was the friendship she offered and gained with each of them. In fact, Sir Didymus, Hoggle and Ludo still counted her as a friend even though none of the three had been allowed to communicate with her since her journey to the Underground. Presently, Jareth conjured a crystal to see where Jeff currently was in the Labyrinth maze. His eyes lit up with glee when he saw exactly where the pathetic man was. Jeff managed to find his way into il Giardino del Piangere or the Garden of Tears. The Garden of Tears were aptly named. Once you entered in, the traveler had to endure any pain caused to those around him. It was usually a place only the most callous and twisted people discovered. Jeff was clawing at the ground as some memory only visible to him tortured him. With a flick of his wrist Jareth spun the crystal away. Jeff was getting what was long deserved of him. Turning his attention to Sarah once more, Jareth decided a simple note was appropriate in the moment. He felt a strong desire to reassure Sarah of her safety. Calling on the goblins, he sent them to discreetly watch out for her.  
“Oh you precious thing, how you near exhaust me”  
Summoning one his most trusted advisors Asher, Jareth inquired as to when he was next needed to tend to business in the kingdom  
"My liege, you will be needed in the next 2 hours"  
Asher knew Jareth since they were both young fae. He felt Asher was more a brother than an advisor.  
"This preoccupation with going Above ground would not have anything to do with young Sarah Williams would it?" Asher innocently asked.  
"That miserable human male almost obliterated her Asher" he agonized "had she not called me I would have lost her".  
"She is strong for a human" Asher noted  
"Yes well I have sent the goblins to keep watch. She is in a fragile state after what she suffered. You should have seen her trying to fight back, even when it appeared she had lost, the fire in her eyes never was extinguished"  
Jareth looked tired all of a sudden. He had lived a long time, some 1400 years. Never had someone driven him to such distraction as Sarah had.  
"It appears you need some time to your self. I believe I will see what they are cooking in the kitchens tonight" Asher raised an eyebrow at the end of this declaration.  
Jareth knew how much his friend loved to eat and laughed. "Ok my friend, I think I will take a rest in the sunken tubs"  
Walking the length of the room and teleporting to the tubs to sooth his spirits, Jareth's mind wander once more to the girl who stole his heart 5 years ago.


	5. No one could blame you for walking away

Things had been returning back to normal for Sarah. She was feeling more and more secure in her little hometown, She didn’t feel the need to keep her pepper spray out when walking to her car unless it was late at night. She also did not receive anymore notes from the elusive Goblin King. At first she was relieved, then she became annoyed. She felt she deserved to hear from him at the least. Karen was once more over at her house for their weekly combo tv show/ buddy hang out time.  
“That is it!” Sarah exploded.  
Startled, Karen looked at her friend and asked “What is it?”  
Sarah blushed. “Nothing” she tried to explain away “Don’t listen to me, sometimes I think I must be going crazy”.  
Karen was not buying it. “Out with it, you have been preoccupied lately”  
“Well, I know this is going to sound nuts but I have not been able to get this guy I know out of my head”  
“He wouldn’t happened to be named Jareth would he?” Karen asked innocently.  
Sarah sputtered. She had never mentioned his name to anyone just as she had never divulged the events that had happened to her in the Labyrinth. She felt embarrassed but at the same time Sarah felt the need to share her crazy adventure with someone else.  
Putting her hands over her face she started. “Ok, you have to promise not to interrupt until I finish”  
Sarah stared at Karen who gesturing tapping her foot and began her tale of how when she was 15 years old she wished her little brother Toby away. Only it was all real the Labyrinth, the goblins and most importantly Jareth.  
When she finished Sarah was a little amused to see her friends mouth hanging open, crumbs from the muffin she had been eating dotting her face. Taking a long blink and swallowing Karen’s face changed from one of surprise to suspicion.  
“Sarah, I will be the first to admit what you have been through has been tremendous. I mean really horrible. I don’t understand however, why you are taking a dive off the deep end and making up such a crazy story.” Karen rose from her seat and paced back and forth around Sarah’s apartment, muffin forgotten where it lay.  
Feeling frustrated,Sarah walked over to the framed picture that she had purchased the second hand store.  
Sarah gave her friend a pleading look “This is why I was afraid to tell you. I knew you would just think I was crazy. I am not traumatized,Jareth is REAL!” Sarah slammed her hand down. Sarah leaned her hand on the antique frame and rested her head. No sooner than she closed her eyes then she felt a distinct hum emanating from the map. Looking curiously up at it, the word Underground popped into view first. Sarah whirled around and pointed to it.  
“Look Karen, this map you talked me into buying, it says Underground!”  
Karen stood up, picked up her purse and walked to the door.  
“Listen, I love you like a sister, you know that. This isn’t funny however. I am sincerely worried about you and you tell me some fairy tale. When you want to talked to me, really talk to me, call me”.  
With that, Karen left the apartment. Sarah kicked her coffee table. Ugh! She knew it would be a hard sell. Who wouldn’t have doubts about her insane story. If only she could figure out someway to make her friend believe, even understand. Sarah walked over to her window. Placing her hands on either side of its frame, she gazed out at the street below. Glancing to the right, Sarah noticed once more a white barn owl perched in the nearby trees. Squinting her eyes, idea began to formulate that this may not be just an ordinary barn owl. Walking back to her living room, she decided to try speaking words she had not expected to utter ever again.  
“Goblin king, Goblin king, wherever you may be, I wish you would appear before me……” Here Sarah hesitated. Was this really going to work? If so, was she truly ready to come face to face with Jareth once more? Knowing what she had to do, Sarah finished the incantation “right now”.  
Suddenly, she had a strange sense of deja vu. At her window was a snowy white owl, beating its wings against the window pane in an effort to come in. Just like it had before, the window burst open with a maelstrom of wind and glitter. There before her rose Jareth. Hands on his hips, he wore a similar smirk to the one he had all those years ago. He was dressed in his battle gear once more. The soft, black, supple looking leather formed his body like a glove. The only thing missing was the high collar he sported the last time they met. His hair, still in the same style was tinged with blue now. Walking towards her, he almost swaggered his steps. Sarah started to back up putting her hands out in defense.  
“Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. Is that how you greet an old friend?” Jareth chidded.  
Hearing the mocking in his voice, Sarah went from uncertain to angry. She bit her tongue however, it would not pay to loose her temper now. She needed answers. Taking a step towards her new guest, Sarah took a deep breath.  
“Listen buster, I have had a hell of a month. I have been trying to continue with my life as best as I can. I was almost assaulted when thanks to your intervention I escaped that fate.”  
Jareth, saying nothing continued to look at her with this strange expression on his face.  
“Well! What happened to you! I have not seen you for 6 years, you save me, then disappear?”  
Sighing, Sarah sat on her couch and leaned back. Arms crossed at her sides, she stared at the ceiling. Feeling the couch sag beside her, Sarah glanced over at the Goblin King reclining next to her.  
“Sarah, I have not been able to come since you won my Labyrinth.” Jareth admitted.  
“What? What does my rescuing Toby have anything to do with your ability to come here. You saved me from the creep Jeff”  
“Yes, I did. The only reason I was able to do that is because you called out for me. When you said that I have no power over you, it made it impossible to come here except in my owl form’.  
“That was you! I had a feeling there was something almost intelligent about the owl I kept seeing around town. You were keep tabs on me were you not?”  
“ I would not call it ‘keeping tabs on you’ so much as trying to keep you safe. I have sent my goblins to watch after you as well.”  
Sarah was speechless. He was the bloody owl the whole time! Sarah tried to be annoyed at his interference but did not have the heart to. Truth be told, it was kind of sweet that he appeared to care on some level.  
“I should thank you.” she began uncomfortably “for dealing with Jeff….”  
Jareth’s face darkened at the mention of that snake Jeff.  
“What happened to him anyhow? There has been no mention of Jeff here let alone a search for him” Sarah questioned.  
Ignoring her, Jareth lazily walked over the the fireplace where Sarah’s map of Underground hung. He placed a gloved finger on the frame, tracing the edges of it.  
“Interesting piece of art you have here” he said with a half smile up his face, blue and green eyes piercing, it felt into Sarah’s soul.  
“I found it at a second hand store in town” Sarah replied noticing her question regarding Jeff had gone unanswered. She felt he would reveal the fate of that wretched man on his own time. Jareth was a man who could not be forced to divulge information unless he wished to.  
“Yes I know, I placed it there. I knew it would find its way to you.”  
It was almost too much information to take in. He had put that map at Dirty John’s!  
“You need to leave”  
Sarah started shoving him out the door. She needed to reevaluate everything that had been happening lately. She was pretty sure Auggie would not have brought her this much drama!  
“Sarah, I ask for so little….” he began, not moving an inch.  
“NO, no you do not get to say that to me again! What the heck Jareth. Not a word from you. My life was doing just fine till you reappeared and before you say it I know that it was me who brought you back in. However, you cannot just tell me that you planted a map from Underground for me to find and not give me time to process it.”  
“I will leave you for now Sarah, but we are not done here”  
With that he threw up a crystal and vanished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, it was pretty hard to write. Comments welcome!


	6. You remind me of the babe

Sarah’s mouth hung open. She felt completely discombobulated. Walking back to her couch she sat down and stared at the picture of Underground. Why was this so important to Jareth that he placed it in her path to find? Finding her way to the kitchen Sarah started some tea for herself, Digging out some of favorite cookies out of the pantry, Sarah walked back to the front room with her tea in one hand and some delicious peanut butter cookies in the other. Drawing some of the hot tea into her mouth Sarah noticed something about the map that she hadn’t before, if she looked at it indirectly, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a faint shimmer. It seemed as though it was almost pulsating, reaching out once more to touch the map, Sarah was startled by the phone buzzing next to her. Looking at the screen she saw the Karen was calling. She felt a little anxiety at answering, they had not left on good terms last time Karen was over.  
“Hello?” Sarah answered tentatively  
“Hey Sarah, how are you? Listen, I wanted to call you to apologize for how I reacted to you last time we hung out. I had no right to be so brusk. Do you want to go out for some coffee?”  
Sarah agreed quickly and the two friends decided on going to their local haunt, The Good Bean.   
Walking into the establishment, the smell of coffee pervaded the air as she took in a deep breath of the coffee scented air. Ordering a tea latte and a delicious looking slice of gingerbread cake, Sarah sat down next to her friend.  
“Karen, I know..”  
“Sarah I am sorry!” Karen blurted out before Sarah could continue.   
Looking remorseful, Karen continued “ I just feel awful for how our last get together ended. I never meant to harm you or make you feel upset. I just didn’t know how to react, I guess I win the award for worst way to deal with a friend in pain award. I didn’t know what to say.” Karen looked at her hands, but felt Sarah’s gaze upon her, looked up.  
“Karen, you're my best friend, of course I forgive you and really, I can’t blame you for how you reacted. It DOES sound like a crazy story but I can prove it too you. What do you say next week you stop by my apartment and I can prove it too you?”  
Looking skeptical but clearly not wishing to offend Sarah further, Karen reluctantly agreed. 

Upon returning to her apartment after a rather pleasant evening at the Good Bean, Sarah was brushing her teeth in her bathroom thinking about the inevitability of having to contact Jareth again. That both frightened her and at that same time gave her a feeling she was not willing to own up to. Finishing her nightly rituals, Sarah leaned against the window in her bedroom and closed her eyes. Once more summoning the courage Sarah spoke the words to hopefully beckon Underworld’s Goblin King to her room.   
Feeling a whoosh of air Sarah slowly opened her eyes to see Jareth smirking his usual smirk at her. It was completely lacking in arrogance, in fact he almost seemed to be in a playful mood.  
“Thank you for coming again. Things left off abruptly last time, I still have questions but for now I have a favor to ask”  
“Really dear Sarah? A favor you say” Jareth was walking around her room examining the various items found within.  
Grabbing her diary from his reach,how had he found that! “Yes, a favor. I have a really good friend who I kind of told all about you too”  
Raising one eyebrow purposefully he answered playfully “I do wonder what you said” He smiled a bit coyly.   
“Never mind what I said, will you help me? I really don’t want my friend believing I am crazy”  
“Anything for you precious” Jareth replied placing a worn copy of Pride and Prejudice back on the nightstand “Especially if it means seeing more of your lovely apartment”  
Sarah was dumbfounded. She had no idea why he was being so helpful.   
Jareth turned quickly and looked directly at Sarah. The look on his face was somber even serious.  
“I know last time you called me you asked several questions. I wasn’t forthcoming then, however, I feel it is only right to answer your questions. Would you humor me to wait to have the answers to those questions until after my meeting with your friend?”  
Sarah nodded in agreement. Stunned at how Jareth seemed to be willing to help. “I asked her over to my place today, I think it would be best if you were not here when she arrived”   
With a mischievous glint in his eye, Jareth transformed back into his owl form and flew out the window. He was gone and Sarah felt breathless, in fact, she was starting to have feelings for Jareth that she was barely owning up to. 

“Now I know you still think this is nuts, but I promise you, you will want to be sitting down” Sarah explained. I hope this is a good idea. I have no idea if Jareth will even follow through and show up.  
Sarah felt butterflies in her stomach that only partially had to do with Karen finding out all she had been telling her wasn’t a fable. She really wish she could process the connection she was beginning to feel for a man, fairy, fae, whatever he was. Deep down Sarah knew she harbored feelings for Jareth for a long time. Turning her attention back to the present Sarah asked Karen to speak the words that would bring Jareth.  
“Sarah, these words, I don’t know, I feel a little silly”  
Sarah smiled at that, Of course you feel silly, you don’t believe it is real  
“Come on Karen, it is now or never. I promised to show you that he was real, this is how he is summoned”  
Looking at Sarah warily Karen began “I wish the Goblin King would come to Sarah Williams apartment right now”  
Sarah looked expectantly around the room and nothing happened. That fink! He had better show up!  
As it looked Karen was about to say something, then the wind began to pick up outside, and owl was flying furiously at the closed window. It seemed to Sarah he was making the same entrance he had made those years ago when she wished away Toby. As the windows dramatically flew open, the owl flew over the head of Karen who shrieked and materialized before her. He looked regal as every inch of him was just as looked when he first appeared to Sarah. Wearing his classic smirk, he strode over to where Sarah stood.  
Bowing to Karen Jareth extended his arm with a flourish  
“Jareth, Goblin King of Underground”  
Karen looked at Jareth slacked jawed.   
“Jareth, a little less theatrics please” Sarah scolded.   
“Of course precious”  
Sarah turned to her stunned friend.  
“I hope this clears up any questions about my sanity Karen” Sarah joked.  
Jareth came up behind Sarah and whispered “I have not been able to get you out of my mind. Would you be opposed to dinner later?”  
Blushing Sarah nodded her head. She couldn’t believe what a turn this was taking! She couldn’t deny that a nice evening out with this man could be giving her butterflies like some school girl. Her thoughts were interrupted when Karen made a squeaking sound and pointed to Jareth, her finger trembling.  
“I know him”

Jareth actually had the grace to look a bit abashed.  
“It took me longer to recognize her but yes we have met before”   
“What do you mean you remember her!” Sarah shouted.  
“Just what I said.”  
Sarah fumed, he was being deliberately vague.  
“Jareth, please, no games” Sarah said firmly  
He remained silent. Jareth knew that his new found re-connection could go awry if he wasn’t careful. Right now her face resembled a storm cloud.   
“Sarah, think, how would I know her?”  
Sarah’s face went through a variety of emotions from perplexed to the dawning of understanding.  
“She was wished away as a baby wasn’t she”


	7. Life isn't easy

It was unnaturally quiet in Sarah’s apartment. Fifteen minutes had elapsed, the news that Karen had been wished away was shocking to Sarah. Karen was gaping at the Goblin King. Her mouth hanging open where she sat looking from Sarah to Jareth.   
“Jareth”  
“Yes precious?”   
“My friend seems to be in shock. Can you please explain what the heck is going on? What do you mean she was wished away!”  
Karen finding her voice again spoke softly.   
“I had convinced myself you were not real. When Sarah mentioned you I didn’t want to believe it.”  
Karen turned to Sarah then, her eyes full of pain and sadness.  
“Sarah, this is why I reacted so violently to you when you told me your story of your time in the Labyrinth. I was a little girl, probably around 5, when my big brother wished me away. I was a little bratty back then and he probably didn’t like having to watch me. He was 15.”

Sarah turned to ask question Jareth further however, he had such a serious expression on his face she decided against it. Jareth ran his hand through his wild hair and sat down.   
“I had hoped you would not remember. It can be quite traumatic for older children to be wished away. I remember your brother, Brian I believe his name was, fought hard to get you back. I offered him his dreams but instead he chose to run for you.”  
“He was quite the fierce warrior, battling some of the nastier aspects of the Labyrinth to win you back.”   
Sarah interrupted, “You asked him to stay too when he defeated the Labyrinth?”  
Jareth chuckled a little “No Sarah, that is not something I offer lightly”  
Karen looked up at Sarah.   
“He asked you to stay?”  
“Yes, remember I told you in my apartment, you know when you stormed out of here?”  
Karen sighed “Yes Sarah, I know but I wasn’t listening as closely as I might have had not been feeling so jumbled inside.. I also couldn’t believe it was real.”  
Sarah sympathetically squeezed her friend’s shoulder. She knew how disorienting it was to suddenly realize what you thought was fantasy was a reality.   
Standing up, Jareth walked over to Karen and stooped in front of her.  
“Karen, how much do you remember of your time in the Labyrinth, in Underground?”  
“Well, I remember the goblins, of a castle that had a room that seemed like a maze and oddly enough of chickens running around the place”.  
Jareth questioned her further, “When you remember your time there, what feeling does it elicit? If you wish I can offer you the same thing I offered your brother. I can give you your dreams”

Karen sat quietly thinking over what Jareth had said.  
“Wait, Karen you can’t tell me you are thinking his offer? It could potentially erase our friendship, who knows what the end result would be”   
Karen turned to Jareth “WIll I forget everything? My family and friends? What will happen?”  
“My dear you will only feel more at peace, your time in the Labyrinth will be forgotten as will your conversation with Sarah…..and any memories of meeting me.”  
Karen pondered this information. Sarah felt anxious. If Karen took Jareth’s deal, she would lose the ability to finally have someone to talk to about Jareth in an honest way. No matter what she thought, what ever made Karen happy she would support. 

Endless minutes elapsed before Karen finally looked up at Jareth with firm resolution etched on her face.

“As much as this is a lot and I DO mean a lot to process, I think I want to be aware of my past good or bad” Karen said quietly.

Sarah reached over and gave her friend a squeeze. She let out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been keeping in. 

Jareth however, looked uncertain. His brows knit with concern as he spoke. “I respect your decision. I must ask however you not speak of me or Underground to anyone but me or Sarah. The consequences could be most dire if not.”

“Of course I understand.” was all Karen said. “Sarah, if it is ok with you I think I need time to process this rather unexpected turn.”

“Totally understandable Karen” Sarah said sympathetically.

Karen left shortly thereafter which left Sarah alone once more with Jareth. It felt like a dream sitting in her apartment with a man or was that goblin whom for all intents and purposes had been until recently a part of her past. She had a million questions yet did not know where to begin or what to say. 

“Jareth, why did you plant that picture of Underground where you knew it would find me?”

Jareth evaded her gaze, choosing to closely examine her Ipod instead.  
“Curious item you have here Sarah, such a small device it seems can hold a wealth of music”. 

Sarah rolled her eyes, it seemed even what appeared to be simple question were being left unanswered. Rather than responding, Sarah leveled a stare at the Goblin King she had perfected as a teacher when dealing with a particularly egregious student. 

Sensing defeat Jareth conceded, “Perhaps I had hoped you would find it and perhaps find a way to the Labyrinth and your friends again….and me.” He murmured the last part to the point where Sarah wondered if she had heard it at all.   
”When you returned me to my home after running the Labyrinth, it was a lot to process. I was so elated to have Toby back, thrilled I made it home safely, but life was pretty dull after. I rather wish you would have tried to keep in touch.”

Jareth laughed harshly. “You were but a child then Sarah, I never thought it appropriate to meddle in your life other than to watch through my crystal ball. You have grown into a fine and beautiful adult.”

Sarah felt bashfully suddenly and said,” If you would like, maybe we can start by being friends?”

Jareth tossed another one of his crooked smiles and replied, “It would be an honor. Perhaps you’d like to show me around your fair town?” 

Sarah laughed, “Gladly”.

As Sarah tossed on her shoes, threw her purse around her shoulders and grabbed her keys, the door flew open.

“Sarah, it’s me, Linda and Dad! Surprise honey……”


	8. Gossamer evenings

Horror would have been inadequate a word to describe what Sarah was feeling the moment. Thoughts flew through her head. What were her parents going to say about Jareth, or for that matter what would they say about a man who looked and dressed as he did! Fortunately for Sarah, she needn’t worry because when she turned to introduce Jareth he seemed to have morphed into a very attractive, modernly dressed man. He seem to have experience with Aboveground fashion. To say he looked like a GQ model would have been accurate. A fine pair of blue jeans and lavender button up made he seem more, not less masculine finished off with a nice brown boot. His haircut followed the latest trend. Sarah gawked far longer than she should have and it took her a minute to introduce him. Finally, she regained her composure. 

“Hi Dad, Eileen, I didn’t expect to see you today! What a surprise indeed”. If Sarah’s smile seemed strained no-one commented on it. 

Eileen smiled and walked past Sarah to extended her hand to Jareth.

“Sarah, it seems you have forgotten to introduce your friend here. Hello, my name is Eileen, Sarah’s step-mother. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Jareth, acting as though nothing was more natural than this meeting, greet her in kind. Sarah’s dad however was not in such a welcoming mood.

“It is lovely to meet you Eileen. I assume you must be Sarah’s dad, it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Jareth”.  
“Jareth you say, what an unusual name!”  
“Yes” Jareth said, “My parents like unique names”. 

Til this point Robert had been hovering in the doorway. His body language screamed suspicion. It was clear that Robert was viewing Jareth as a thief in the night ready to run off with his little girl.  
“Hmph” was all Robert said in reply. 

Sarah sighed. She knew her dad still viewed her as younger than she was. She also knew the best bet would be to get Jareth out of their as soon as possible. 

“Well this has been great, but Eileen, Dad, I think my friend has to go”

Eileen it seemed though had other plans.  
“Oh really? We were just going to treat Sarah to some Chinese. We would love for you to come and join us for dinner”. Robert face spoke to the contrary but he did not speak up. 

Jareth hesitated, “ Well, I would love to join however, I have to tend to my business.”

Sarah was relieved yet disappointed that he would not be joining them. What a paradox she mused.

This time Robert did speak up at the mention of Jareth’s employment.

“You own a business you say” Robert questioned, “What kind of business is it?”

“Why I am a king” Jareth replied.

Eileen and Robert looked stunned while Sarah planted her face in her palm. What had he been thinking!

“I jest, I am actually the successful owner of land and properties acquisitions” Jareth replied “We are a very old company that I inherited from my parents. The family business, U.E, or Underground Enterprises, does very well for me.”

Robert looked as though he was going to say more but Sarah interrupted before any real damage could be done. 

“Well Dad, like Jareth said he really needs to be going.” At this point Sarah began guiding Jareth towards the door.

When they reached the doorway, Sarah felt shy. She no longer knew what to say. It seemed she needn’t worry, for Jareth would take the lead.

“Sarah, it has really been a treat to see you again. You promised me dinner, I can promise you I will hold you to it.” 

At that Jareth gave her another melting smile and vanished, the owl once more taking his place. 

She still felt the sensation of butterflies in her stomach when she walked back into her apartment.

Sarah had once called Jareth’s Labyrinth a piece of cake, she wasn’t sure the same would be able to be said about the upcoming dinner. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Jareth return to the Underground brought a flurry of activity as his staff came to update him on the state of the Kingdom upon his return. His faithful friend and advisor Asher greeted him at once.  
“My King how did it go with Sarah”? He asked inquisitively

“Well, it ended in a date but other than that abysmally.” Jareth sighed “Her friend remembers being wished away by me as a baby and to top it off her parents showed up and that just ruined everything”. 

Jareth leaned out over the balcony of his castle and viewed the Goblin Kingdom. He spotted the chickens that always seemed to roam around the grounds and snorted. The mighty Goblin King had chickens as pets, it was quite amusing. How was he to make Sarah want to be with him? The fact that Sarah’s parents had chosen that moment to arrive couldn’t have been worse timing. 

“Asher, I sped out of there in the blink of an eye”. 

“My King, I sense you are concerned about how Sarah may have taken your reaction but have faith it may be less incriminating that you realize”

Jareth consoled himself by conjuring one of his crystal balls and summoned an image of Sarah. The scene unfolding before him made him bark out in laughter.  
“Seems dear Sarah, that perhaps you would have wished I would have taken you with me” he chuckled again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter, this one was hard to write! Anyhow, please let me know what you think! This is my first Jareth and Sarah fanfic!


End file.
